This invention relates to printed publication dispensers, and more particularly to a coin-operated single copy newspaper/magazine dispenser.
Publication dispensers, which are coin-actuated may be found in buildings or out in the open adjacent the exterior of a building or on a street corner. Coin-operated newspaper and magazine dispensers of low cost construction normally have a door, openable on insertion of the appropriate coinage. Once the door is open, a buyer has access to all of the remaining newspapers and magasines, as a consequence of which theft of newspapers occurs.
Of more recent vintage are dispensers which dispense a single edition of a newspaper or magazine after insertion of the proper coinage, with an enclosure retaining the balance of the publications inaccessible. Varieties of such dispensers have been devised, some of which use tines or needles for engaging the surface of the publication for discharge, some of which use rotating discs having a surface for selective discharge of the publication, and some of which include motor devices.